The Many Kinds of Opal
by Control Room
Summary: I did not know, who or what I was, where I was, and only wanted to know. But, as it always seems, fate has other plans .
1. Who, Where, Why?

"Where am I?" I asked, eons upon eons ago.

No-one answered my question. There were others there, yes... but they did not answer.

"An abomination!" They hissed instead.

"Smash her!" They growled.

"Destroy _it!_ " they yelled.

"No." A calm, low, and resonating voice said.

"My diamond," "My Lady," and other high ranking terms were murmured. The cluster of... stone people, no living gems would be a better term, dissipated from around me. Looking down a me, a pure white figure towered over myself.

"You're a diamond," I whispered, only to blush furiously, realizing that what I said was a mistake. So I quickly curtsied and added, "Lady Diamond."

To my surprise, she smiled. The smile was not one of happiness, though. It gave me a sense of foreboding and alarm.

"Yes, that I am," she said. "But who, or rather _what_ are _you_?"

"I hoped someone would've been able to tell me," I replied sorrowfully, keeping my eyes trained on my four hands, which I had until then not noticed how tightly they gripped one another. I glanced up for a brief moment. "Do- do you know what I am?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me? _Please._ "

"No."

"May I know why not, your Ladyship?"

"Because they-" she gestured at the other gems. "- already have."

Fear gripped my very heart. I swallowed thickly, and to have to repeat the process before I could speak again.

"But..." I thought for a moment, choosing my words carefully. "Doesn't everyone deserve a chance at life, my Lady?"

"No."

Panic surged into me, fast than a javelin whipped through the clear air. It took all my will to not run faster than a streaking comet.

"May I," I had to swallow again. Fear is strange like that. "Flee?"

"Flee where, strange one?" Her interest became increased.

"Anywhere where I can live," I whispered. "My Lady."

"Very well," she said, pulling back slightly. "I will give you twenty four hours, and three pieces of advice. One, if any of my people catch you, they have permission to _destroy you._ " I suppressed a shudder. "Two, travel in shadows. Three, you may find friends out there. Leave. Now. If I see you again, I will destroy you myself."

Without so much as a second thought, I ran. I lept over others, nimbly like a cat, and used stealth to my advantage. I saw the land come to an abrupt end, and I picked up my speed. When I reached the craig, I dove over it, shutting my eyes, and not caring where I landed.


	2. Years

The years passed slowly. It was an agonizing torture for me. I felt as though every glimmer was that of a gem's gem, and one day, I would let my guard down, and never be seen again. Lost in thought, I tripped, and fell into a rebel attack. No-one noticed me, they all were focused on a different gem. She was taller than most, yet still shorter than me. Her hair resembled cotton candy, blue and pink, but not mixed. The strangest part was her third eye. She looked like a Sapphire and Ruby mix. A pearl stopped dead in front of her, but was called back by a rose quartz. They left, leaving the... the fusion in the center. My ears burned when I heard her being called what I was all those years ago. But I dared not intervene. I followed the two, and stealthily kept them safe from behind. I watched the two fuze as one, and join the Crystal Gems. I reached out with my mind to her soon afterwards. Her third eye turned to me, and silent gratitude emitted from her. I nodded in acknowledgement, and then, I vanished into the forest.

Many more years passed. I constantly found myself wandering toward the four armed... rock place, if only to see how the Garnet I protected so many years ago was. An amethyst soon joined their ranks, her whip like a thrashing snake, poised and quick. Although the pearl seemed to have trouble controlling her weapon, she compensated it with training in swordsmanship, but soon enough, she wielded her spear like the elves of old, accurate and nimble. The Garnet seemed to call upon her gauntlets with ease, becoming one with the power in her hands, powerful and effective. Yet I seemed to not have a weapon. Such a pity. I really needed one.

I was there when it happened. When the pearl and amethyst became one. It was breathtaking, not only because of the sheer grace and strength of the being they created when fused, but the fact that I seemed like a miniature version of the fusion astounded me beyond reason! There were some differences, yes. But otherwise, no. She and I were like one and the same.

I returned again when I felt despair. I ran as fast as possible on my toes, silently gliding through shadows. The group was crowded by a small bed. I crept in, sticking to the shadows. The rose quartz was missing, a baby boy in her place. The most pain emitted from the pearl, the most happiness from the amethyst, and the most mixed feelings from the Garnet. I felt her third eye focus on me. _You are Opal._ It whispered to me. The name fit, so I nodded, and responded.

 _You are guarded, Guardians of earth. Rest easy._


	3. Discovery

By the swaying willows was where I meditated, swaying along with them. I analyzed myself, then attempted to create my weapon... and failed. Growling in frustration, I leaned against a tree, closed my eyes, and slid to the ground, holding my head in my hands. Two of them, at least, and one rested on my knee, while the last rested on the grass. I had half a will to check on the Crystal Gems, but I already had that week. Steven is much older now from when I first saw him, had met a Peridot, who served the diamonds. A Lapis Lazuli also joined the ranks of the Crystal Gems. A mutated group of destroyed gems known as the cluster was bubbled. Stevonnie was created, ugh, so much has happened in so little time. My thoughts constantly wandered back to the cluster ... incident.

L _ittle do they know_ , I mused to myself. _That I was the one that established the connection between Steven and the cluster. As a "fusion" I know I have such powers, but I had no idea I could from such a distance. There is much I don't know about myself..._

I sighed softly and began humming gently to myself, closing my eyes. I raised my bow to the violin resting on my shoulder. As I played, a sudden realization dawned on me.

 _Where'd it come from?_ I wondered, inspecting the instrument. Noticing that it was made from opal, I understood with joy that it was my weapon. I was not disappointed in the slightest. I began to laugh as I played, getting to my feet and swaying. I wondered what else my weapon could be, and I thought of a heavy metal song I heard once. Going over the motions on the guitar... seriously?! It can morph?! Then I willed it to become a cello, a viola, and a jew's harp. To my surprise and delight, it transformed into each of those things. Maybe... I concentrated on a piccolo, softly blowing. The sweet high notes wafted around me. Then a flute, a tambourine, and a piano. Going back to a violin, I walked over to a tall fallen branch, and put it firmly in the ground. I noted that the ends of the bow had small sharp points, obviously for hand to hand combat. Playing a particularly good note, I watched in shock as the visable sound wave cut through the air like a knife, and hit the willow branch I had aimed at, which burst asunder.

It took a few days to familiarize myself with my weapon. I learned the guitar could be used as an axe, a battle axe to be precise, the large wind instruments, like the tuba and trombone could fire projectiles, while the small ons, like the flute and piccolo, could be used as knives, daggers and swords. The cello was also a hammer, and the piano a bomb. Most drums were also bombs. I was about to explore my favorite, the violin, when an explosion rang out over the valley. I imeadiatly got to my feet, and reached out with my mind to Garnet.

 _Are any of you hurt?_ I frantically asked her when the connection was established. Her response was slow, but firm.

 _No... but you should come check this out._

And without so much as a second thought, I lept up and ran into the lush mountainside to the temple.


	4. important message

Hello everyone who is reading this. I have some good news, and some bad news.

Bad news is, I'm sort of pairing this story. For a long time. Sorry.

Good news is, I'm going to make a Crystal Pines AU instead, with Fire Opal inside.

But not for a while. Please don't be mad. Thank you all.


End file.
